Ernesto de la Cruz gets held back (Luna’s Version)
Eric walks to the Principal's office] Principal: "You are in deep trouble! You are going to seventh grade now!" walks out of the office and goes to seventh grade 7th Grade Teacher: "OK class, your homework is due today. Take it. Where is your homework, Eric?" Eric: "I don't have it because I'm first grade!" Custard: "That's it! Go to sixth grade now!" walks to a 6th grade classroom 6th Grade Teacher: "OK class, it's time for science. Take out your science books. Where is your science book, Eric?" Eric: "I'm not in 6th grade!" 6th Grade Teacher: "That's it! Go to fifth grade now! That means you go back to intermediate school!" Goshen Intermediate School Noodle: "Class, it is time for snacktime." girl next to Eric eats her snack 5th Grade Teacher: "Where is your snack, Eric?" Eric: "I didn't bring it." 5th Grade Teacher: "That's it! Go to 4th Grade now!" walks to a 4th grade classroom 4th Grade Teacher: "OK class, take out your social studies work." Eric: (Dr. Robotnik sound clip) "NO!" 4th Grade Teacher (Ka-Chung): "Do not yell at me! Bring out your social studies work!" Eric: "SOCIAL STUDIES WORK IS F***ING STUPID!" 4th Grade Teacher (Ka-Chung): "Do not curse at me! Bring out your freaking social studies work!" Eric: "I am not bringing out my social studies work, and that is final!" Ka-Chung: "Eric, I had enough! Go to 3rd grade now!" Scotchtown Avenue Elementary School Foo: "OK class take out your math sheets. Eric where is your math sheet?" Eric: "I don't have it." 3rd Grade Teacher: "That's it! Go to 2nd grade now!" walks to a 2nd grade classroom and is seen with a teacher and another student lying on the ground Jazzi: "You are not playing with something. Go to 1st grade now." walks to 1st Grade 1st Grade Teacher: "OK class get out your textbooks! Where is your textbook Eric?" Eric: "I don't have one." 1st Grade Teacher: "That's it! Skip Kindergarten, and go to Pre-school now! That means the kids are going to watch The Save Ums!" Eric: (outside the preschool building) "Why do I ever get sent back to preschool?" Preschool Teacher: "Today we are watching some The Save-Ums!" Girl: "Yay! More The Save-Ums!" Preschool Teacher: "Guys, bring in the TV and put on channel 128, thank you!" appears Eric: "Oh boy! I want to watch the second season of The Mighty B!" TV Announcer: "The Mighty B! starts right now, only on Disney XD!" Girl: "Yeah he blocked all baby channels!" Preschool Teacher: "You know you have to watch baby shows! That's it! Go home now!" home Imelda: "Eric, I can't believe you got held back! You are grounded grounded grounded grounded for 1234567123456712345671234567 years! Go to your room now!" Eric's room Imelda: "Put everything in the box but not your bed and your computer. I am delivering it to Dakota!" is put away except for his bed, his computer, and his guitar Imelda: "Good job Eric. Go to sleep right now!" leaves and Eric sits on his bed Ernesto de la Cruz: "I better stay in my room because I got sent back to preschool!" goes to sleep Category:Series based on The Save-Ums Category:Ernesto de la Cruz gets grounded Category:Grounded Stuff Category:Grounded Stories by LunaTheMagicalGirl